clayfighterfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Neverhood266/Ickybod Clay's story
(Voiced by Frank Welker): Not a lot is known about the history of Ickybod Clay, the "Wonder from down Under" and the self-appointed master of fright other then that he was first seen in action during the King of the Circus contest(Clayfighter 1) to prove that his powers were more superior then the others. There have been many rumors centered around his past like what he has in life or if he was always a ghost from the beginning, though no one was that willing to ask him in person(so to speak). He had to put his ambitions on hold when the more threatening N.Boss showed up and started antagonizing the clayfighters forcing them all to band together and use their powers to seal him away. When the tournament ended, Icky realizing the steep competition he had on earth for the title of the scariest, he snuck into the Blob's ride home to see what this place was like and after he saw the wacky looking inhabitants, he felt right at home. But pretty soon, he found it hard to live in Mudville when he found it frusterating to give someone even a chill and when he tried to enter the contest for the "Title of Grandmaster"(Judgement Clay), he was too late for there were already filled up with contestants. His inability to scare anyone and his rejection from the tournament made Icky very bitter and a bit insane and so he left the city of Mudville and after a bit of searching, he found the ideal home for a guy like him, an abandoned mansion located in the middle of a dark forest on the island of Claymodo(pretty sweet huh?). When he found out that the Mudville Mansion was already filled of ghosts, he had to build himself up and prove to the other spirits that he should be the one in charge which he did in a way he called "macabre-style". His skills interested Dr. Kiln enough that he requested him to join his empire on the promise that for doing a few tasks for him, Icky could finally fulfill his one dream of becoming the scariest of them all. Along with his most loyal follower Dolly(Dolly's story) and the other grunts(Bonker and Helga), icky became quite comfortable in the position of a bad guy and when Kiln ordered him to get rid of the invading good guys, he couldn't have it any better. However, after failing to catch known superhero Earthworm Jim, Icky was given the news that the Doctor's hideout was destroyed and Kiln was presumed dead leaving him not knowing what to do next. The other ghosts began to start worrying about their leader and despite their best efforts in helping him, they feared that Icky's growing insanity may result in consequences disastrous results until they realized that if Kiln had died, wouldn't his spirit been around somewhere? One day, Icky was given a letter from an unknown person to go to the new theme park Clayland, and so with Dolly next to him, he said his goodbyes to his ghost friends and went off to return to Mudville. At the park, Icky along with everyone else was shocked to see Kiln alive and well but ignored the details when Kiln instructed all of his goons including Icky and Dolly to destroy Sculptasaur's legacy and take out any meddlers along the way. Icky plans to show Mudville that he is the true King of all things scary and he'll to do no matter what the crime(LFODH). Category:Blog posts